fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Meredy
Meredy (メルディ, Merudi) was a member of Grimoire Heart and one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Currently, she's a member of Crime Sorcière, an Independent Guild. Appearance :Voice Actor: Bryn Apprill (English), Saori Gotō (Japanese) Meredy is a young girl with hot pink hair and bright green eyes. The Young Past Days Before the Timeskip Meredy is a young girl of short stature. Her pink hair was short. She wears some sort of gold wing-like headgear around her ears. Her uniform is a tight, purple leotard with brownish thigh-high boots that have white stripes at the top. Over her uniform, she wears a red cape with a golden lining around the edges. The cape's left-shoulder portion has a white symbol of Grimoire Heart. After the Timeskip In X786, she has grown older and taller, has a more curvaceous body and her breasts have also grown larger and rounder. Her hair reaches down to the middle of her back, is quite wavy, and is accompanied by a dark brown head piece with earmuffs. Her outfit after consists of a red dress with a ruffly trim around a deep neckline that exposes a large amount of her now large ample breast cleavage with a short skirt and a belt tied around her waist and black colored stockings and brown boots. Gallery File:Meredy_Anime_Post_Timeskip_Infobox.png|Meredy after 2-year timeskip. Personality Meredy usually is a stoic, mature, and calm individual. To her enemies, her speech seems almost robotic, as she pauses between words and refers to her mission to "exterminate" and "annihilate" her enemies as the "prime directive", and she even gave the members of Fairy Tail numbers for the order in which she would kill them. When in battle, she also seems to be quite cocky, referring to those she considers weak as trash. Her actual personality, which she displayed on the Grimoire Heart airship as it neared Tenrou Island, is more childlike. She quickly grew excited because she saw that the island was in view, but showed a lack of confidence after Ultear scolded her, as she then hung her head down in an ashamed manner. When she saw Makarov in his Titan Form, she looked both frightened and curious. Meredy also has an immense amount of passion and resolve for someone her age, as she was willing to kill herself to protect the one she loves. After the time skip, Meredy not only seems much more cheerful but is also more modest. Juvia notes her to have also developed a witty sense of humor as well as a playful personality shown when she teased Gray and Lucy with the Sensory Link, and Jellal about his lie to Erza. Relationships Friends/Allies *Crime Sorcière **Jellal Fernandez **Ultear Milkovich *Fairy Tail **Wendy Marvell **Carla **Gajeel Redfox **Panther Lily *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico **Franky **Brook Family *Ultear Milkovich (adoptive mother/sister) Neutral *Ten Wizard Saints *Magic Council *Grimoire Heart **Hades **Bluenote Stinger **Yomazu **Kawazu *Seven Kin of Purgatory **Azuma **Rustyrose **Zancrow **Kain Hikaru **Zoldeo Rivals Enemies *Tower of Heaven *Navy *World Government Magic and Abilities Maguilty Sense (マギルティ＝センス, Magiruti Sensu): The Lost Magic that Meredy uses. It has the ability to make two or more people's senses as one. If one of the people linked with the Magic feels pain then the others will as well. *'Sensory Link' (感覚連結, Kankaku Rinku): This spell allows Meredy to link two different people's senses by using strong feelings of some sort between the two people that are being linked. The linked people are distinguished by a seal that looks like a heart on one of their wrists. The two people being connected to the Caster do not have to be near each other in order for this spell to work. *'Three Spread Sensory Link' (３スプレッド 感覚連結, Surī Supureddo Kankaku Rinku): This spell allows Meredy to link with others who are linked by her Magic, Maguilty Sense, causing pain and death to be shared by all three of them. *'Maguilty Sodom' (マギルティ・ソドム, Magiruti Sodomu): It creates teal Magic blades that could even slice and damage Juvia's water body, by directly striking the target's sense of pain. *'Maguilty=Rays' (マギルティ＝レーゼ, Magiruti Rēze): Meredy sends yellow blades flying at her opponents. Abilities and Powers Enhanced Durability: Meredy has shown herself to be a durable combatant. She was able to receive several of Juvia's powerful water attacks, and still remained capable enough to push through with the battle. History Past Meredy's hometown was destroyed by Ultear Milkovich, Zancrow, and Kain Hikaru of the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart, leaving her one of the city's only known survivors. She was approached by Ultear who, against her guildmates' protests, took the young girl into the guild out of empathy of her own tragic childhood, noting that the child had great potential in Magic. As a member of Grimoire Heart, she was raised by the Dark Guild's master Hades in the art of the Lost Magic Maguilty Sense, becoming one of the guild's seven most powerful members, the Seven Kin of Purgatory. She also came to view Ultear as a surrogate mother/big sister and grew close to her, blissfully unaware of the role Ultear played in her hometown's destruction. Synopsis Tenrou Island Arc Major Battles Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Allies Category:Mages Category:Crime Sorcière Category:Crime Sorcière Members Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Team Natsu's Allies Category:Maguilty Sense Users Category:Super-Human Durability Users Category:Former Antagonists Category:Grimoire Heart Category:Grimoire Heart members Category:Former Grimoire Heart members